Let The Good Times Roll
by Chilled
Summary: When an eleven year-old Draco goes to spend the summer with his cousin, heads are gonna roll ...
1. It Starts

** Let The Good Times Roll**

Chapter #1 - It Starts

By Chilled

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Draco, Narcissa, or any of the other characters that you may, and probably do, recognize as belonging to the wonderful world of Harry Potter that J. K. Rowling created. I do, however, own Adara, and … well, I like to think that my plot is original. If it resembles another story, then I'm sorry, but just about every plot has been used and re-used amongst the world of fan fiction. Further notage: This is my first fan fiction story. Well, my first HP-themed fan fiction, and the only one I've ever really finished. But that's beside the point. I know this chapter is short … just bear with me. I got to the end of this chapter, and thought it was a nice way to end. I don't know about everyone else, but I love long chapters. So, please forgive me on this one. I'm hoping to make them longer as I go. Reviews would be greatly appreciated – this is, as I mentioned, my first fan fiction. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames are not. Have a nice day, and enjoy the story! 

It was a beautiful, if not overly warm, June morning in the Irish countryside. Everything was as it should be – the birds were singing their peaceful choruses, the flowers were blooming in bright array, and the fields were freshly hayed. All of this was, as usual, much too inviting for Adara McLoughlin to resist. Our story starts, however, five days beforehand, on a muggy, rain-filled day…  
"Mom, _please_ ... no!" pleaded a young girl who barely appeared to be more than a day over eight or nine years old. Determination filled Adara's pale blue eyes as she stared at her mother, her mouth set in a firm line.  
"Adara, how many times must I tell you? Whether you like it or not, your cousin _is_ coming," stated her mother firmly, a matching look of determination on her face.  
"But ... he's so ... he's such a bast-"  
"Adara Elise McLoughlin! What _have_ I told you about your language, young lady?" asked her mother shrilly. "Do I need to get the soap out again?"  
"No, mother," replied Adara in a more resigned tone as she turned to walk out of the room. Shooting one last angry glance over her shoulder, Adara stalked down the hall, her thoughts bounding around inside the hard skull she possessed. _He's such a bloody brat. I can't _believe_ she's actually letting him _stay_ here! And it's not like his father is any better.  
_ With a scowl still drawn upon her face, Adara pushed the screen door leading to the back porch open and sat on the top step, watching the rainfall. Pit-pat, pit-pat, pit-pat. That would be a simple life, to be a raindrop. For one having just turned eleven, Adara was sharp - and not in the way of a pencil.  
Hearing the door creak behind her, Adara glanced over her shoulder to see her mother smiling softly. "They'll be dropping him off in a few days. I want you to make sure that the guest room is clean." Adara stared blankly at her mother for a moment before nodding and returning to the dryness that would be the indoors.  
  
Hauling herself up the creakety stairs, Adara gently pushed open the heavy oak door leading into the guest room. Wrinkling her nose at the smell of the stagnant air, Adara slipped through the small gap she had created. Between the fact that the shades were drawn, and that there was little sunlight creeping through the clouds as it was, the room was very dark.  
Had it been but a few months before, Adara would not have entered. Even now, as she tried to convince herself that the shadows around her were merely that – shadows – it was hard. She'd always had those recurring nightmares … she shuddered at the thought … those dreams, where she was in a dimly lit room, surrounded by moving shadows. Shadows of things she couldn't – no, didn't – want to see.  
With one last shudder, Adara moved to the window and pulled the shades away to reveal the dusty window panes. Following the motion with her eyes, she gently dragged a finger across the dirt and grime that covered the glass. With a sigh, she pulled the shades back across. After all, if it was out of sight, it was out of mind. At least, this was her philosophy. Glancing around, Adara gave a shrug. _It's clean enough for that blame fool, in my opinion. _With a sigh, she slipped back through the doorway, closing the door firmly behind her.

--- Five days later, at approximately 9:17 in the morning ---

  
"Adara! _Adara! _Adara, you get yourself in here this instant, or I'll come and get you myself," shouted her mother out the back door before grimly adding, "And that, I must say, you won't like the results of." After waiting a moment, her mother gave a sigh of exasperation and turned back into the house.  
Watching the whole scene from her perch in one of the higher limbs of a statue-like willow tree farther along the yard, Adara smirked. "Well, you won't see much of me for now, I'm afraid." Creeping along the branch, she returned to fiddling with something that oddly resembled a bucket of paint.  
An hour later, now satisfied with her work, Adara climbed down from the tree, jumping gently from limb to limb. At the age of eleven, she was clearly skinny – but not for lack of food. When not plotting or scheming, Adara was usually found to be eating. It wasn't her fault that she had a naturally fast metabolism, now was it? The branches easily held her scant eighty pounds, and she eventually found herself once again at the bottom of the tree.  
With one last sly smirk in the direction of a limb high above, Adara practically skipped across the back porch and into the house, allowing the screen door to close behind her with a clattering slam. She eagerly made her way into the kitchen, glancing around to sight out any easily available food. Spotting none, she decided for the next best thing. "Mum?" No answer. "Hey, mum! I'm hungry!" And still no answer.  
Slipping through the doorway into the front hall, she began to let out another long 'Mum!' when she was cut short by the sight before her. Standing there, talking to her mother, was a thin, fairly beautiful woman, accompanied by none other than her most dreaded nemesis. Her cousin, Draco. _Let the fun begin, _thought Adara, a vicious smirk finding its way to her face as she eyed the sneer upon his. 


	2. Aidan's Glowbug Serum

Let the Good Times Roll  
  
Chapter #2 - By Chilled  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Draco, Narcissa, or other characters created by J. K. Rowling. And to tell you the truth, that isn't likely to change. So, for now, I'll have to be content with owning the concept of Adara. Or whatever the term is. Well, either way, I'd rather not be sued, and you'd not want to waste your money on me - you'd end up with about 73 cents in pennies. Yeah.  
  
Author's Note: I . ^sob^ . got no reviews. Really, now . reviews keep a girl going. If you've any heart, you'll leave me a review. Criticism and critiques are welcome, as are ideas. Leave me a review, and I'll likely check to see if you've written anything I'd enjoy reading and reviewing. Fare thee well, until next time!  
  
How odd, thought Adara, as she stared at Draco for a moment. He's wearing . well, what is he wearing? A look of disgust at his canary-yellow robes tainted her already smirking face before she turned tail and walked back through the door in which she had entered, leaving the two mothers talking, with Draco beside them. Heading back through the kitchen, she paused at one of the cupboards, fumbling around inside for something.  
"Aha!" she exclaimed as she pulled something out of the very back of the cupboard. The outside of the container was dingy-looking, its label smudged beyond readability. Upon unscrewing the lid, however, Adara smiled. Oh, this is going to be too good. Hastily, she screwed the lid back on, and heading out the door to the backyard.  
Again scaling the tree in which she had been hiding earlier, Adara took the jar and turned it fully upside-down over the large bucket that she had set on one of the branches. As a large glob of clear, gel-like liquid fell from the container, she nodded, and set to work checking on the rope she had attached. Looping it over and under a few more branches, she climbed higher, set to await her cousin.  
  
"Well, I've heard that it's all the latest fashion in France," commented Narcissa, happily patting Draco's shoulder.  
"I still think they're a bit too bright. As if he were hailing a muggle school bus!" replied Jade, Adara's mother.  
"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" replied Narcissa sharply, having clearly flinched at the mention of the word 'muggle'.  
"No, actually, I don't, 'Cissy," commented Jade, "Would you care for some tea and crackers?"  
"That sounds delightful." Having momentarily forgotten their bickering, Jade and Narcissa made their way into the kitchen, followed by a particularly annoyed eleven year-old boy.  
"Mum, I'm going out back now," said Draco, slipping by them to head out into the back yard. "How do they manage to talk about such stupid things?" asked Draco under his breath as he let the screen door slam behind him. Where is the little idiot? he thought to himself, as he briefly glanced around. I don't trust her. Cautiously walking across the lawn, he peered this way and that, trying to spot anything amiss. Not that anything around here is in the right as it is, thought Draco snidely to himself. Them and their stupid muggle ways!  
"HEY! SLUG-EATER!" came a shout from up and off to his right. Startled, Draco turned to see who had shouted such an insult at a Malfoy, only to receive a faceful of clear, gelatin-like goop.  
"AUGH! I'm gonna kill you!" came the angry shout from Draco as he began clearing the gunk from his eyes. Reaching for the nearest branch, he began to pull himself up and in the direction of his cousin, only to fall backward, his weight snapping the branch he had grabbed.  
Laughter erupted from Adara, her body rocking back and forth on the thick limb she was sitting on. And this isn't the best of it, cousin. Just you wait. Finally getting her laughter under control, Adara climbed higher up in the tree, now watching Draco in silence. We've got no brooms, and I know his momma doesn't let him climb the trees at ol' Malfoy Manor. There's no way he can get to me here.  
"Dirty, rotten half-blodd," muttered Draco as he picked himself up off of the lush, green grass. "Just you wait, 'ara!" he shouted up at her, shaking his fist in the air. He'd find a way to get her back for that one. Oh, but he'd find a way.  
  
--- Later that night ---  
"Adara Elise McLoughlin, you march yourself in here this instant!"  
With a groan, Adara shoved the covers of her bed off, and swiveled around to face the door. Aw, dang it all. I've been discovered. Well, twas well worth it, I suppose. Pulling a robe around her pajamas, Adara walked down the hall to a partially-cracked door. Peeking through the opening, Adara quickly saw the reason for the furious tone of her mother's voice. There, standing in the dusky light coming through a nearby window, was Draco. He was glowing.  
"Adara, how could you? He's your cousin! You'll be living with him for another two months, so you'd better learn to get along, do you hear me?" Jade paced back and forth in front of her daughter, spilling out an angry speech. "And if I ever catch you doing something like this again, there'll be hell to pay, young lady. Do you understand me?"  
Adara swallowed, and nodded slowly. Were it not for the mischievous glint to her eyes, Draco would've believed the whole thing. But there was that one, small exception. As Adara eyed her cousin, she smiled ever-so- sweetly at him. This was only the beginning. First Aidan's Glowbug Serum, next . well, she'd have to think about that one. Glancing once more between her mother, Adara turned tail and headed back to her room. Well, that went better than I thought it would.  
  
I should've known. Why would she've just dropped a bunch of sludge on me? But noooo, she had to use a glowing serum. Fool. I'll get her for this. Draco sat and stewed, occasionally glancing at the mirror across the room. He was glowing, a rather radiant shade of orange. Well, it resembled the color of a ripened mango more than anything, but Draco hardly cared about such things. To top it all off, his glowing hair offset his brilliant yellow pajamas quite well. Not that he cared. With one last angry sigh, Draco turned on his side, staring absently at the moon now visible through the window. This was going to be a long summer. 


End file.
